Slave For Her
by spartan773
Summary: Tayuya originally a Suna slave, is recognized by her mistress. After a tense situation she is persuaded to 'return'. This is that story. Review or favorite either one will work. (This is a spank fic but ill seerate the kinky stuff into other chapters.) i may have forgotten to mention that.
1. Chapter 1

Slave For Her

Ch.1

Temari stood on one of the many branches of the hundred foot trees growing in konahgarkure's forest. She was glaring at her greatest foe to date Tayuya of the east gate. The two female adversaries were staring at one another trying to find weaknesses. Neither the redhead nor the blonde showed a hint of fear only a mutual sense of distain

Shikimaru who just happened to be caught inbetween the two goddesses had the sudden urge to remove himself from the immediate area. Sadly he dindt have the energy or chackra to remove himself from a paper bag; let alone this war between the Windmistress and The goddesses of sound. He summed up his feelings with three words.

"This is troublesome."

"hey Sikimaru."

"Sup Temari."

"Nothing much. So whose your girlfriend?"

"Troulesome woman won' let us retrive our target." Shikimaru boredly stated.

"Fuck you, you pineapple headed fuck!" Tayuya shouted.

"She has one colorful vocabulary." Temari remarked.

"Fuck you, you suna whore."

"In your dreams " Termari smirked. When you see all three moons you'll know it's over.

"Oh really, well then I'll just have to stop that from happening.

"Look if you wan't to live I suggest you Raise your right hand drop your flute and surrendur. Temari goaded hoping to get a rise out of Tayuya. It worked.

"Fuck you slut. I refu-. Before she could finish her sentence her body started to do things she didnt expect. Her right hand raised itself and her flute fell. What the Fuck. Tayuya screamed with a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Temari, I know this isn't the best time but do you happen to have a soilder pill." Shikimaru asked seeming to be on the verge of collapse..

"Sure, here." Temari threw him one without taking her eyes off her opponent. She just looked a little too fimiliar. Temari stared harder. Then a look of recognition crossed here eyes. The same look began to occupy tayuya's. Deep brown eyes met ocean green and they both gasped. At the same time they screamed...

A/N:

Yeah I left a cliffy. I have like 10 chapters written for this story but I'm not writing without fav's OR a review. I'm pretty chill about stories I'll probably make this my secondary story, I have a Gaara, Temari one in the works that just needs to be typed. But I'm lazy. It's a short first chapter. I'll lengthen later ones. um yeah. thats about it. If you want a special setting story ill do it i really like crazy parings. Like idk kankuro Tsunande or sumpthing. now thats probably in the works. yeah. thats about it. Yo if you know a good beta around that isnt doing much let me know. And thats about it. L8R g8r.


	2. Chapter 2

Slave for Her

**Ch 2**

"Temari-sama! Tayuya gasped.

"Tayuya-chan" Temari whispered

Temari was the first of the two to recover, and with the recovery came the tirade none expected.

" Tayuya, you left me? Why? YOU walked away when I was on my first mission. You LEFT ME!" Temari's voice rose with emotion, her eyes grew crazed and her fan feel from her hand. "You were the only girl in Suna I knew, the only one I cared about, and you left me. A hoarse whisper exited Tayuya's mouth the words were gentle but confused.

"Temari-sama." Tayuya stood there with a look of complete disbelif on her face. "Baki sand you were dead." Tayuya stated in shock."Are you real; please tell me you're real." Tayuya's eyes held fear and, hope.

"Um ladies, I think I'm gonna go on ahead." Shikimaru stated, slightly confused, as he jumped into a nearby tree. He readied and his shadow and hoped today be the day he didn't have to kill a woman. However Tayuya was just a little too colose to Temari for his liking.

Tayuya was scared shitless. One dosen't leave their master or mistress; especially not Temari. Temari wasn't cruel persay, she just had high expectations. Running away was not one of those expectations. Tayuya moved until she was within arms reach of Temari, she stopped. Hopefully Temari was in a forgiving mood. **SLAP** The sound reverbarated around the forest. Choji heard it as the red curry pill wore off and he collapsed. Neji heard it as his headband fell revealing the caged bird seal. Kiba heard it as Kankuro impaled Ukon with the Black Ant's second iron maiden. Lee heard it just a Gaara arrived. and Sasuke heard it just as Naruto caught up with him. For many it was the last sound they heard before succumbing to the eternal darkness.

Pain arched through tayuya's left cheek. A red hand print marred her slightly tanned face. She wanted to beg forgivness but she remained silent. Knowing that opening her mouth could make the situation worse. A single tear slid form her right eye it's decent streaked through the temari hand print. The twirling emotions inside her led her to unconciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Slave for Her

**ch. 3**

Tayuya awoke to the sound of nothing. A silky black cloth marred her vision. She felt the weight of ropes around her wrists and ankles. She would have attempted to talk to her captures however they had gagged her. She squirmed around and the ropes got tighter. She quickly realized she wasnt going anywhere.. She froze when she heard a deep baritone voice say, "Don't squirm, don't move, period.". The voice dared her to defy it, she didn't.

"Thanks for watching her Kank." A lighter voice said. It had an icy overtone, it seemed familiar but Tayuya just couldn't place it.

"Yeah,whatever. She woke up, she seems kinda squirmy, told her not to move. shes actually listening." The first voice said short and sweet.

"Mnmph" Tayuya attempted to make contact with her jailers.

"Shut up" The female voice said, clearly she isnt the best conversationalist.

"Moh" Tayuya's best plan came into play, when in doubt be obnoxious.

"Tema shes hungry feed her and she'll shut up." Kankuro stated boredly.

"Fine. Thanks again kankuro." Tayuya heard the sound of wood hitting wood."is it really necessary to modify puppets in the middle of a mission." Temari said. Kankuro didnt respond. "Whatever, Tayuya I'm going to remove your gag. If you bite yell or talk in any way your not getting food until we get to Suna. Temari began the removal of Tayuya's gag. She then proceeded to snatch her fingers back as she took four steps back in quick succession. Barely fast enough to avoid Tayuya's teeth.

"Hmm dosen't seem like she heard the no biting rule. Kankuro stated while continuing to fix his deadly puppet.

"No she's scard as fuck right now . Fuck if im going to feed her so she can bite me.


End file.
